


Marked

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alpha Logan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Bonding, Forced Marking, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Omega Deceit, alpha/beta/omega, dark!Logan, logan is garbage in this fic i'm Sorry, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Logan can't stand Devin's brazen behavior, the way he walks around like a disgraceful, teasing omega. So, he takes it upon himself and marks Devin, even against the omega's wishes. Will Devin have to accept Logan, or is there someone who wants to save him, someone who already loved him?





	1. Chapter 1

_You either bare your fangs or your throat._

ღ

Logan tightened his grip on Deceit’s wrist as he stormed down the hallway, dragging the protesting omega with him even as Deceit struggled to pry Logan’s hand off. “Get off of me, you fucking animal!” Deceit snapped, baring his sharp omega teeth as if he might actually intimidate Logan somehow. Logan scoffed, opening the door to his quarters and throwing Deceit inside of it. Deceit lost his footing, stumbling to the ground on his hands and knees. He turned a glare over his shoulder, pushing himself up to kneel. “Who the hell do you think—”

Logan snatched Deceit by the face, squeezing his jaw and shutting him up. Logan’s eyes were cold, a storm behind his glasses. “I’ve had enough of you,” Logan said, his voice low and dangerous. Deceit swallowed, but his mouth had gone dry. He’d never seen Logan this angry. He’d caught the stares aimed in his direction, but he’d never thought anything of them.

“I don’t know what you—” Deceit started, but Logan didn’t appear interested in letting Deceit finish any sentences tonight. He moved his hand from Deceit’s face and grabbed him by the arm, hauling him off the floor. Deceit stumbled as Logan pushed him backwards, until the backs of knees hit a bed and Deceit fell down onto the mattress. “Back off, Logan,” Deceit warned, reaching up to slap away Logan’s wrist. In a split second, everything fell sharply out of focus, as if someone had turned the blur function onto the world.

Logan snatched Deceit’s hand, then his other one, and shoved the omega down onto the bed, looming over him with an intimidating grin that bared his alpha fangs. Deceit felt a chill go down his back, but he didn’t dare let on. “An unclaimed omega acting so brazenly has no place here,” Logan said, as if he were explaining something in a casual conversation. Deceit tugged on his wrists, but Logan’s grip was like steel, where did he hide that strength?

Logan continued, completely oblivious to Deceit’s struggles. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, or someone much worse than I would’ve already done something.” Deceit narrowed his eyes, confused and angry and growing increasingly distressed. He yanked on his arms again, opening his mouth to shout.

“This won’t be the last thing you do,” Deceit spat, his lying leaking into his speech with his panic. Logan tutted, lowering his face towards Deceit’s throat.

“Now, none of that. I can’t have you running around, teasing me, causing all this trouble…” Logan smirked, and Deceit felt his heart stop. “All I have to do is mark you. You’ll belong to me, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Deceit’s eyes widened, and a cry tore from his throat, his squirming doubling as he attempted to shove Logan away from him. “You can’t do this!” Deceit hissed, his fear leaking into his voice. A bonding mark was almost impossible to break, it was shared between mates, but if an alpha decided he wanted to take an omega…Deceit would only be free if another alpha claimed him.

“But I’m going to,” Logan said, not fazed by the struggle. Without warning, without any hesitation, he opened his mouth over Deceit’s throat and clamped down. His fangs broke Deceit’s skin, sinking deep, the toxin in the alpha’s saliva sinking in and ensuring the mark would scar. Deceit’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. The omega fell limp, trembling in pain and fear. Seconds passed before Logan pulled away, blood on his teeth, his lips. “Perfect. Now, you’ll be a good omega for me, won’t you?”

Deceit shut his eyes so Logan wouldn’t see the tears in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from an a/b/o prompt list over on my sanders sides tumblr, mendaxiety! I got a couple requests to continue it with some ideas offered, so the following chapters will be about that!


	2. Chapter 2

Devin covered the mark on his throat with his palm, the spot pulsing with pain and hot to the touch. It had been days since Logan had marked him—Devin had lost track, time blurring together—and he’d never known it would be such a painful process. Devin had never taken a mate before, never bonded, but he’d never heard it would hurt like this. Trembling, Devin took his hand away, willing away the urge to claw at the mark.  That wouldn’t make it go away. He’d tried already, scrubbing at it in the shower until it bled, raw and burning. Logan hadn’t even touched Devin since marking him, leaving him alone to try to heal the mark on his own, to try to heal his cracked psyche.

Devin didn’t want to see Logan, he  _didn’t,_  but the instinct in him wanted the alpha nearby. Now that he’d bonded Devin, Devin’s body sought his touch, his scent; but every time Devin caught Logan’s scent, he spiraled into panic. He’d avoided everyone else in the house ever since that night. He was too afraid to see anyone else, especially…Devin shut his eyes tight and swallowed, but it did nothing to get rid of the lump in his throat. Why couldn’t he stop fucking crying?

Shaking, Devin stood. He needed to get out of this room. Logan’s scent still lingered on the bed, Devin hadn’t slept in what felt like ages…he tossed and turned, dreams littered with sharp teeth and cold eyes, even colder hands. Devin couldn’t fathom lasting another minute here, even at the risk of who he might run into outside. Logan should be out, at work, he tended to stay gone most of the day…not that he’d even glance at Devin should he see him. Devin knew Logan didn’t care about him, that wasn’t the reason the alpha marked him.

“You need to be controlled. You do nothing but cause trouble. You’re a pathetic excuse for an omega, and it’s time someone took it in their own hands.” That wasn’t even everything Logan had told Devin, all while Devin trembled in the bed, curled away from Logan and trying to drown out his words. Devin was the newest one in the house, but he’d known the others for quite a while. He’d always been somewhat leery of Logan, but he’d never thought the alpha to be…someone like this. The type of alpha to force control onto an omega, to show such possessiveness. Devin had never thought he was in danger. Logan had never treated the other omega in the house like this, and Patton wasn’t claimed, either. Though, Roman did seem fond of him…

It was Devin’s fault, wasn’t it? No one else wanted him. Logan had said so, that he was lucky Logan took him. If Devin wasn’t such a difficult omega, always causing trouble, Logan wouldn’t have to do this. Devin was just a liar, just someone they felt sorry for so they took him in. Ever since Logan marked him, Devin hadn’t even opened his mouth. Logan said it was a marked improvement.

When Devin opened the door, all of his senses went into overdrive immediately, as if Logan would stalk around the corner, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. He was fine, it was fine. Heading to the kitchen, Devin’s nose scrunched, catching the familiar, floral and sugary scent that often permeated the kitchen. By the time Devin realized it, it was too late.

Patton turned around when he heard Devin, catching the other man frozen in the doorway. “Dee! I was starting to think you were sick, I haven’t seen you!” Patton turned around to shut the cabinet before facing Devin fully, dusting his hands off. “Is everything okay?”

Devin felt like a deer caught in headlights. He was watching the car coming right for him, but he couldn’t turn around. Clearing his throat, hoping he could still talk and that Logan hadn’t stolen that, too, Devin crossed his arms. “Everything’s fine. I was just…busy,” Devin explained, trailing off a bit. Patton nodded, suddenly rounding the counter and heading past Devin, grabbing his hand along the way to pull him to the living room. Patton didn’t seem to notice Devin flinch, stiffening upon being touched.

“Well, spend some time with me today! We can watch a movie!” Patton grinned, turning to glance at Devin. Pausing, Patton cocked his head, eyes getting round when he looked down. Devin felt a chill go down his back, and he pulled his hand away, but he wasn’t fast enough. Patton covered his mouth, but it did nothing to conceal his grin. “Devin! Oh my gosh, is that a mark?!” Patton leaned in closer, and Devin found himself unable to move. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t say anything—he couldn’t fucking breathe. “I thought you smelled like Logan, but I…I didn’t want to assume. That’s great! I had no idea, but I’m so happy for you!” Patton’s joy was so sincere, so heartfelt. Devin wanted to just swallow and force a smile. There was nothing else he could do, was there?

So why, then, did tears well in his eyes?

Devin shook his head, a sob wrenching from his chest and wracking his entire body so hard he crumbled in on himself. Patton made an alarmed sound, his hands hovering around Devin like he was afraid to touch him. Tears spilled down Devin’s cheeks as he sucked in a frantic breath, reaching up and covering the painful mark again. “I…I didn’t want this!” he said, his words tumbling from his mouth before he could so much as think about them. “Logan forced me! I…I didn’t…” Devin shut his eyes, trying to stem the tears. Logan was Patton’s friend, one of his closest—they’d known each other far longer than Devin had known either of them. Patton wasn’t going to believe him, and, oh, god…he was going to tell Logan about this, what was Logan going to do if he found out Devin had…

Devin crumbled to the ground on his knees, head ducked. “Please don’t tell anyone, I…I’m sorry, I was lying,” Devin whispered. That was believable enough, everyone knew Devin was a pathological liar, he always had been. Logan said so.

Patton watched, his eyes wide with horror, backing away a step as Devin fell to the floor. Logan had…but he wouldn’t… Patton wanted nothing more than to think better of Logan, but he couldn’t. Not like this; he didn’t have an ounce of disbelief in his heart. “No, you aren’t…” Patton whispered, kneeling beside Devin. “Devin, I…I’m so sorry,” Patton held his hands out, palms upwards, trying to come off as safe. Even as another omega, he knew with how distressed Devin was, he was liable to look at anyone as dangerous. He obviously thought no one was going to believe him about this, hadn’t he? “I…didn’t know Logan would do something like this, Devin…”

Devin sobbed again, looking up at Patton with such a terrified expression it made Patton’s stomach turn. How could Logan do something like this? To Devin, to any omega? Logan had mentioned in passing about wishing Devin would control himself more, and Patton knew certain habits in omegas annoyed Logan, but he just…he’d only thought Logan was easily irritated. He’d never known he would forcibly bond an omega. Forcing bonding marks on omegas wasn’t unheard of; Patton knew Roman’s own parents were the aftermath of forced bonding. Roman never spoke of it, disgusted by it, but he’d confided the secret in his closest friends. It was growing more taboo, to force an omega, but some still had…contemptible views on omegas. Had Logan been one of them this entire time? Even when Patton was…

Tears sprung to Patton’s eyes, and he wrapped Devin in a hug, prompting a startled noise from the other omega. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay,” Patton whispered, letting Devin sob into his shoulder, making promises he couldn’t keep. When a pair bonded, they were tied together in psychological and physical ways. It was a process. Once bonded, a couple relied on each other, their bodies craved each other, their emotions were tethered. An omega could calm their alpha’s anger, an alpha could soothe an omega’s distress, and so on. It was tradition, but it was also deeply ingrained into DNA.

To break a bond, it took another alpha. Couples could separate, but it was a painful process, and if the alpha didn’t want to let their omega go…things got messy. It was archaic, dangerous, and it was why many modern couples chose not to bond at all. It wasn’t necessary or vital, it was a choice, now, even if it was frowned upon by older generations to avoid it.

If Logan had forced Devin, he wouldn’t be likely to let him go…and Patton couldn’t break the bond, being an omega. He didn’t know how to help Devin, and that made him cry even harder. “I’ll help you, somehow. I’ll…I’ll figure it out!”

Devin froze, going silent for a moment before he wrenched backwards. “You can’t tell anyone! Patton, please! Logan will…he’ll…” Devin couldn’t finish the sentence, not least because he just didn’t know what Logan would do, but he certainly didn’t want to find out. “It’s…fine, Patton. I’m fine. Don’t tell anyone what happened.”

Patton reached up when Devin stood, but Devin was already gone. “But…”

“I said it’s  _fine,”_  Devin snapped, the first he’d showed his teeth in days. “There’s…nothing anyone can do.” With that, Devin wrapped his cloak around himself and turned away, heading back for the prison of a room that was once his sanctuary. Logan really was taking everything from him.

Patton watched him go, dejected and frustrated and everything in between. Logan had no right. He had no right! There had to be something for Patton to do. 

What could he do?

* * *

 Devin was curled up in his bed, surrounded by blankets and shirts and a hoodie that he clung to. He never heard anyone approaching his room, not until his door creaked open and he rushed to shove everything off his bed, fervently pretending he wasn’t hiding…that he wasn’t trying to drown Logan’s scent.

That same scent, clean and sharp, enough to make Devin’s nose wrinkle, permeated the room with new ferocity. Devin curled in tighter on himself, his stomach tying into knots. Logan smelled…annoyed. It was an acrid scent that made Devin’s heart start to race. He’d seen what happened when Logan was unhappy. The door shut, and Devin listened as footsteps neared the bed, but he didn’t turn around yet. “Have you even left the room today?” Logan asked, his voice stern and brooking no hesitation.

Swallowing, Devin suppressed a flinch. “I didn’t.” It slipped out on habit, but the sound of Logan’s growl told Devin his lie wasn’t passing.

“I told you I hated that lying. When will you learn?” Logan’s voice was low, dangerous, and Devin wanted nothing more than to escape this room. A harsh hand grabbed Devin’s shoulder, rolling him over while Devin winced. He reached to push Logan’s hand away.

“What does it matter if I leave or not?” he asked, his gaze darting across Logan’s cold expression. Devin felt so small when Logan looked at him. He felt like…nothing. This wasn’t how an alpha was supposed to make him feel, was it? It wasn’t how he felt when he was with…

“Are you ashamed of me?” Logan asked, out of nowhere. Devin tensed, averting his gaze, but that proved to be the wrong choice. Logan snatched Devin’s chin, forcing him to look. “Answer me. I won’t be lenient with you for much longer.”

Devin grit his teeth. “Have you ever?”

Logan’s palm cracked across Devin’s face, hot and unrelenting. Pain bloomed across Devin’s cheek, and he reached for it, hesitating just before touching his stinging skin. “Watch your mouth. I won’t tell you again.” Logan’s tone remained calm, almost eerily so, like he was doing Devin a favor with this. “Your behavior is deplorable for an omega, and someone has to train that out of you. You should be thankful anyone wanted you at all. You already had baggage with…” Logan didn’t finish, but he glanced at the left side of Devin’s face, making him cringe and turn that side away.

His parents called it a curse; doctors called it genetic. Some omegas displayed traits from certain animals. Alphas possessed the fangs, the enhanced physical talents. Omegas sometimes were born with their own gifts. They had sharp little teeth, for self-defense, and they could hiss and purr and snap. Some had feline ears, wings…some were beautiful. Devin? Devin was a snake. He had the mark of scales, his eye slitted and yellow. He made people either turn away or gawk.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Devin grit the words out. Logan only shook his head. 

“Of course I did. You walk around here, hissing and picking fights, being disgraceful and bold…I couldn’t allow that to slide by.” Logan shifted suddenly, moving to get off the bed. “You’re nothing but a tease. You never even tried to hide your scent.”

Despite himself, Devin sat up. “Where are you going?” Devin’s cheek stung, and his neck throbbed, and even when Logan had caused all of that… Devin couldn’t fight his own instinct, the instinct that wanted so much for Logan to stay, to fix things…for someone to just say it was okay. Devin had spent most of his life fighting with being an omega, and now those very instincts were coming to bite him.

Logan cast a critical look over Devin, making him recoil and regret opening his mouth. “Refrain from your outbursts,” Logan chided, standing and moving for the door. “I’m not going to sit and coddle you, I don’t have time for all those needs.”

Devin winced, snapping his mouth shut. He wilted when Logan shut the door, leaving Devin alone in the cold, Logan’s scent still wafting around him and making it hard to breathe. Devin’s chest ached with each breath, and he grew dizzy, sinking back into his sheets. Devin had never felt so trapped or alone in his life. Deep inside, there was an ache, but Devin didn’t know what he was aching for.

_Or who._


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil was on edge, it was obvious in his scent, the way it had taken on a more burnt smell to it. It had been nearly a week since he’d seen Devin, and he wasn’t the only one acting strangely. Logan was off, and now Patton was acting skittish, too. Of the three, Virgil figured Patton would be easiest to get answers out of, so Virgil set out after him first. Patton was never a challenge to find, you always checked the kitchen first. True to Virgil’s expectation, he found the omega stirring something at the counter, standing a little stiffly. “Patton?” Virgil asked, trying to catch his attention before startling him. Patton seemed to tense even further, but his voice was chipper as ever.

“Virgil! What can I do for you?” Patton asked. He didn’t turn around, though, and that struck Virgil as odd.

 Folding his arms, Virgil leaned in the doorway, head cocked to the side. “Have you seen Dee? It’s like he hasn’t come out of his room in days.” Patton was usually the one who went to check on you if you were gone a while, bringing food or a kind word.

Patton dropped the bottle of spice he was holding, his hand had started shaking so much. “Uh, no—I mean, you’re right, it’s been a few days!” Patton turned to look over his shoulder, his smile tight. “Maybe he’s just…tired?” Patton cut his eyes to the side, unwilling to hold Virgil’s gaze.

Narrowing his eyes, Virgil leaned forward. “Pat, what’s going on? Did he say something to you?” Patton was an awful liar, Virgil could see right through it. it was seldom Patton even wanted to lie, he was usually so against it.

Patton shook his head hard, but he was cracking under the pressure. The secret was killing him, and it hadn’t even been a day. He just couldn’t bear knowing Devin was in pain, but he also couldn’t bring himself to betray the other omega’s trust…not when neither of them knew what the consequences could be. “No! I don’t know! Maybe you should check on him!” Patton covered his mouth right after speaking, staring at Virgil with wide eyes before darting out of the room, heading for Roman’s.

Virgil blinked, dumbfounded, but it soon morphed into suspicion. Shouldering the weight of those suspicions, Virgil turned and stormed from the kitchen, directly to a familiar bedroom. He rapped his knuckles against the door, hearing a scuffle inside. “Devin, it’s me. Come on.”

Several seconds passed, until Virgil thought he might not get an answer at all. That was so unlike Devin, he almost never failed to answer Virgil…even if it was just to quip back and forth. Wilting, Virgil had just started to turn away from the door when it opened a crack. Devin’s scent was present, a familiar and homely scent, something that took Virgil to the forest in a rainstorm—but there was something else, something very much not Devin’s. Eyes narrowing, Virgil turned back. “What the hell’s going on? You haven’t been outside in ages.”

Devin glanced back and forth in the hall, like he was checking that Virgil was alone, before he slowly opened the door more. “I’ve been out. I knew you were my keeper,” Devin said drily, but his voice sounded…off. Something wasn’t right.

“Oh yeah? Someone’s got to.” Virgil had done it for years, he’d probably do it for plenty more. Taking care of Devin was just second nature. “Come out.”

Devin pulled the door closed a bit more. “I don’t want to. I want you to leave.” Devin’s knuckles were white where he clutched the door. Virgil’s scent overpowered Logan’s, when he was this close. It had alleviated the pain in Devin’s chest, calmed his breathing, but it made something else hurt. He needed Virgil to leave, Virgil was the last person Devin wanted knowing about what had happened…he’d been trying his best to avoid Virgil, and that had been the hardest part of this. Virgil had been his best friend for…Devin couldn’t even remember. They’d had their ups and downs, but they’d always come out on the other side. Virgil was safety, he was… Devin shut his eyes.

Virgil huffed out an annoyed sound. “Devin, I don’t know what the hell is going on,” Virgil grumbled, reaching and pushing the door open. Devin stumbled backwards, startled. Normally, Virgil wouldn’t intrude on the omega’s privacy like this, but something was clearly going…on… What… Virgil’s eyes dropped to where Devin had reached for his neck, trying to cover a very obvious, angry mark ingrained there. It was fresh, it was a scar, it was… “What the fuck is that?” Virgil scowled, anger burgeoning in his chest. It turned his scent dark, like fire.

Panic surged through Devin, his eyes round as he looked up at Virgil, the scent of the anger making his heart pound anew. No, no, no—anger was bad, anger was dangerous. “It…it’s nothing,” Devin stammered, pressing his hand over the mark to hide it.

“Bullshit!” Virgil snapped, swiping his arm in front of him. Devin flinched, putting one of his hands out in front of him, but Virgil was too caught up in his anger to notice. The entire room reeked…reeked like Logan. “You let  _him_  mark you? You weren’t even together! You just let him do what he wants?” Virgil was growling, the sound low and abrasive. Devin started to tremble, shame and fear combining into something toxic inside him, leaving him ready to disintegrate. “Answer me!”

All this time, and Devin just…with Logan? Virgil was angry, but there was so much more, so much that was making his head hurt, making something in his chest burn. He knew he didn’t control Devin, he should be happy for him. So, why did it hurt so much? Virgil buried a hand in his own hair, breathing a bit hard in his anger. Finally, he looked at Devin, taking a breath to snap something else, but his words got caught in his throat.

Devin was shaking like a leaf, cowering backwards like Virgil was about to eat him. Virgil had never seen Devin like this a day in his life. Devin was never afraid of anything, he stood up against everything, challenged everything. Had…had Virgil frightened him that bad? Lowering his hands, Virgil reached out. “Dee…”

Devin flinched, putting his hands up in front of him. “Don’t!” he said, his eyes glistening as tears welled in them. His scent was thick with distress, he was terrified. “I’m…I’m not sorry! I—it was—my fault, I wanted this, I didn’t…” Devin was starting to breathe too fast, his speech stumbling as he struggled with lying and telling the truth. Something chilling settled in Virgil’s blood, turning it to ice in his veins. Watching Devin fall apart broke his heart. Glancing at the mark on Devin’s throat, seeing how red and raw it looked, Virgil’s heart clenched painfully. It felt as if the floor had dropped out from under him.

Virgil tried reaching out again, but Devin flinched away. Virgil winced, he had to make himself as nonthreatening as possible. Dropping to his knees, Virgil cocked his head, baring his throat. He tried to calm his scent, making it calm, soothing. “Dee, it’s all right… I’m not going to hurt you.”

Devin looked at Virgil, eyes darting across his face. His scent wrapped around Devin, familiar and comforting, coaxing Devin to breathe easier and calm down. Tears started to spill down Devin’s cheeks as he reached for Virgil, falling into the alpha’s arms as Virgil wrapped him in a hug. An alluring croon rumbled in Virgil’s chest to help comfort Devin as he combed his fingers through Devin’s hair, holding him tight. Devin sobbed, whispering apologies and pleas for Virgil to forgive him. Guilt washed over Virgil, like falling into a swollen river. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry, Devin—I didn’t know. I should’ve protected you.”

Devin hiccupped quietly, burying his face against Virgil’s neck and inhaling shakily. “No. Logan said he had to put me in my place.” It was an anemic summary of everything Logan had been spoon feeding Devin, but it was all he could get out. Virgil’s arms tightened around Devin, fresh anger threatening to overwhelm him again. He had to shut his eyes and focus on Devin to resist the urge to hunt Logan down at that exact moment. “I…I fought him,” Devin whispered, desperate for Virgil to at least know that.

Virgil lowered his head, pressing his forehead against Devin’s. “You don’t have to fight anymore,” Virgil murmured, having to speak quietly to avoid growling. Devin made a questioning noise, but dread was settling in his stomach. “Do you want to be bonded with Logan?”

Devin clutched Virgil’s shirt, shaking his head vehemently. “No. Virgil I swear, I—”

“I believe you,” Virgil said, moving to press a kiss to Devin’s forehead. “Then you won’t, anymore.” Virgil was going to break that bond, he was going to make sure Logan never laid a hand on Devin again. He wasn’t sure about how Devin would cope, but Virgil wasn’t going to leave him alone through it. “He’ll never touch you again.”

Devin glanced towards the door, wary of each passing moment. “Virgil, you can’t. He already made the mark, it…it’s done.”

Virgil cupped Devin’s face, scowling at the bonding scar. “Bonds can be broken. I’ll be with you through it, no matter how hard it is.”

There was only one way to really break a bond and erase a scar; by replacing it, but Devin didn’t voice that realization. He just rested his forehead against Virgil’s shoulder, breathing in his scent and slowly, hesitantly relaxing.

Downstairs, the front door opened. Devin could smell him all the way from the bedroom, and he stiffened, a sharp whine escaping him. Virgil couldn’t stifle a growl, even as he set Devin gently on the ground. “Stay here,” he ordered, before leaving the room. Devin reached out, but there was no stopping the alpha as he stormed out of the room.

If Virgil got hurt because of him, Devin would never forgive himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil’s anger permeated the air like a cloud, as if the house were burning. His eyes were filled with fury, like violet fire as he stormed through the house. Logan had barely stepped through the front door when Virgil got there. Logan had all but opened his mouth when Virgil reeled back a fist and punched the other alpha straight in the jaw, sending his glasses flying to the floor. Logan stumbled backwards, his back hitting the door, confounded. “Virgil, what in god’s name—”

Virgil snarled, the sound deadly and terrifying even to another alpha. “What did you do to him?” Virgil said, his teeth glistening as he bared them, absolutely daring Logan to raise a hand. When he wanted, Virgil was the biggest alpha in the house; he hid it with his jackets and slouching, but he knew Logan was smart enough to see there was no match here. Logan blinked, brows furrowing.

“What I do with my omega is none of you concern, if you please,” Logan said, and Virgil snapped, snatching a handful of Logan’s shirt and slamming him backwards into the door.

“He isn’t yours! He never was and he never will be!” Virgil was spitting the words, while Logan turned his face to the side, digging his nails into Virgil’s wrists as he shoved the other alpha way. “You forced him, you’re a monster!”

Logan swiped at Virgil, raking open nail marks on Virgil’s cheek. Logan preferred not to fight physically, but when backed into a corner, what choice was there? “Someone needed to take things into their own hands. I don’t allow feelings to mar my judgment, unlike you.” Logan was bristled, scowling. “Are you trying to tell me you want him, now?”

The way Logan talked about Devin, like he was an object, like he had no will or thought of his own…how had Virgil never seen that prejudice? Virgil snarled again, shoving Logan so hard it knocked the breath out of him as he hit the wall hard enough to dent it. The sounds of their fighting could be heard throughout the house, and it attracted Roman’s attention fast. He burst into the room, his eyes wide as he watched his two friends at each other’s’ throats. “What happened?!” he asked, but he went ignored. Virgil took another swing, blacking Logan’s eye before Roman could get between them. “Virgil!”

“Tell him! Tell him what you did!” Virgil snapped, completely lost in his anger, but he didn’t want to hurt Roman when the other alpha failed to move. Roman looked to Logan for answers, lost and worried.

Straightening, Logan smoothed his hair back. “Virgil disapproves of how I take my omegas,” Logan said coolly, earning a hateful growl from Virgil. Roman lowered his arms, confused.

“I don’t…” Roman began, before Virgil interrupted, pushing at Roman despite his failure to budge.

“He force-marked Devin. He bonded him against his will!” Virgil was staring daggers at Logan, who simply stared down his nose at Virgil, almost entirely unfazed.

Roman paled, looking sick as he looked at Logan, imploring him to deny the accusation. “Logan, you wouldn’t…I know you wouldn’t! Even you aren’t…” Roman shook his head, his jaw tight.

Logan steeled himself. “I did what had to be done. Devin was a nuisance who needed an alpha, I don’t regret it.” He’d done this to help Devin, to provide the necessary boundaries and control. Why couldn’t the others see that?

Roman scowled and looked away. This explained Patton’s crying. Cutting his eyes towards Logan, Roman squared his shoulders. “I think it’s best you leave, Logan.”

Logan lifted his chin. “I live—”

“Get out!” Virgil snapped, only just held back by Roman. “I’ll throw your stuff in the yard, now get out!”

Logan looked between the other two alphas, his gaze hardening. He could see when he was outnumbered. Suddenly, his eyes turned to the side, and Virgil glanced towards the staircase. Devin was there, clinging to the railing. When his eyes met Logan’s, Devin shook his head, standing resolutely. Without another word, Logan opened the door and skulked out, leaving the other men in silence. Roman lowered his arms from where he’d been holding Virgil back, and Virgil distanced himself, struggling to calm his own temper. “Virgil, I’m…I can’t believe he would do that,” Roman said, rubbing at his arm. How could Logan betray them like that? Glancing towards Devin, Roman’s eyes softened in pity. “Are you okay?”

Devin flinched, not answering as he retreated to his room again. Virgil turned his back to Roman. “He will be,” Virgil answered, instead, before following after the omega. Devin allowed Virgil into his room, climbing into his bed and burying himself into the nest he’d made, clinging onto the hoodie. Virgil glanced at the article, a fond smirk on his lips. He’d been wondering where that had gone. Sitting on the bed, Virgil rested a hand on Devin’s back. “Dee, I…I’ll help you heal any way I can. I know it’ll be hard at first, but…you don’t need him.”

No, Devin didn’t. But he needed someone else. Sitting up, Devin took a deep breath. “Virgil, I want to ask something of you.” When Virgil was silent, prompting Devin to continue, Devin shut his eyes.

“I want you to mark me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil’s eyes softened, his hand resting overtop Devin’s. “Dee, are you sure about that? It’ll hurt, over the old mark, and…” Virgil glanced down, shaking his head. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

Devin turned his hand, lacing his fingers with Virgil’s. “I know I don’t have to. You know, I _wouldn’t_ choose you,” Devin said, smirking. Virgil’s heart skipped a beat hearing the confession, struck silent for a moment. Still holding Devin’s hand, Virgil raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of the omega’s hand.

“You’re sure?” Virgil asked, wanting to hear it again. This was the easiest way to heal an old bond, to erase it, replace it, but it was soon, the other mark not even healed. Logan hadn’t even bothered to take care of it. God, he’d done  _nothing_  for Devin. That made fresh anger well in Virgil’s chest. He wanted nothing more than to help Devin heal, show him it was okay.

Devin tilted his head, offering his throat. “Virgil, mark me.”

Virgil’s eyelids lowered, and he gathered Devin into his lap, cupping the omega’s face as he leaned towards the exposed neck. Virgil pressed a kiss on the old mark, his free hand reaching for Devin’s. Devin squeezed Virgil’s hand hard, shutting his eyes tight in preparation. The first time had been bad, this would probably be worst, considering it was over an old scar. But, Devin wanted this. More than anything.

Virgil opened his mouth, grazing his teeth against Devin’s skin and earning a shiver, before he slowly bit. Devin stiffened, a whine spilling from his mouth, but he didn’t struggle or push at Virgil as the alpha made his new mark, covering the old one. It lasted only seconds, and Virgil pulled away, licking at the mark and soothing it. if Logan had bothered, the saliva that scarred also aided in healing the mark, if properly taken care of. Devin shuddered, surprised as the pain began to fade into a dull ache. “I’ve got you, my omega,” Virgil whispered, kissing first Devin’s neck and then his temple.

Slowly, a purr began to thrum in Devin’s chest. It was a sound he’d never made before—Patton did it, but Devin had never been… Devin nuzzled Virgil’s neck, briefly affectionate as he pulled back and pressed a kiss to the alpha’s mouth. Devin hadn’t felt this with Logan, the connection, the safety, the pull. It all felt…right.

“My alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an a/b/o prompt list over on my sanders sides tumblr, mendaxiety! I got a couple requests to continue it with some ideas offered, so the following chapters will be about that!


End file.
